masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Killing Squad Members in ME2 for ME3
So I got to thinking about how Mass Effect 3 is going to cope with numerous squad members dying. How will the game be affected if more than half of Shepard's team died? And so I'm still thinking about it and I have decided to do a run through and see how many members I can kill off while still saving Shepard. I know that at least two characters have to live so Shepard can make it onto the Normandy at the finale. No I am not sadistic and I don't take pleasure in watching all my favorite characters dying when I know I could have saved them. I just want to see what will happen in the story when all these characters are killed. What will and what won't happen. Will bioware just add a different person for that particular story arc like they did if you let Wrex die or will that story portion just not be there? I want to know. So with that being said, I am going to write a quick guide on how I think I can manage to get every character but two killed. If you see that I have made a mistake, then please post a correction. I am human and I do make mistakes. So here goes: First, do not pick up Zaeed or Kasumi. Don't wake up Grunt or Legion That covers 4 characters right there. Next, don't buy any upgrades for the ship. 3 characters will die before Shepard even gets to the collectors base. This part I may need some assistance on. I'm not sure but I think as long as you take the two characters that are loyal to Shepard in when he fights the Oculus, they should be exempt from the 3 death scenes but I am not sure. I do know that Garrus needs to die before getting to the collector base. To do this, take Thane into the battle with the Oculus. That way when the cannons fire, Garrus should be the one that dies and not Thane. If you're a Thane fan, then this should be easy for you. If not, well I hope the person loyal to you didn't die before this. I'll tell you why Garrus needs to die a little bit later. Next is the vents. This is easy. Just send Jacob into the vents and he'll die. He knew he would anyway, right? Next comes the biotic walk and the escort. Know this, Miranda cannot be lost in the biotic walk Shepards other teammate will always be chosen, she can't be used to escort the crew back to the Normandy, and she cannot be killed as the second fire team leader, regardless of her loyalty. She is pretty much immune at this point. So, be sure to put someone other than Jack and Samara/Morinth as the biotic. Probably should just make Miranda take this job. If you have enough people, try to send your loyals with the second fire team, if not, pray they don't get taken by the swarm. Send a non-loyal person with the crew, if you can spare one or just send the crew by themselves. Sorry Doctor. The second fire team leader should die if they are not loyal to you but if the second fire team leader is by himself, he'll live. I know, it gets a little complicated. Lastly, you have to take two people with Shepard and leave the rest, which should just be one person, to "Hold the Line". This is where you want to make sure Garrus died on the way in. If Garrus is alive at this point, he will survive regardless of loyalty. He has a high defence. The three characters with the highest defence are Zaeed, Grunt, and Garrus. Two can never join and Garrus needs to die. Problem solved. Everyone else should die if they are not loyal to Shepard. This is where Miranda needs to be. By herself and not loyal. She will die in the finale. Lastly, Shepard needs to be at the final boss with two people and both HAVE to be loyal. If not, they will die and so will Shepard. Even if you have one loyal and one not, Shepard will still die because that one loyal bastard jumps into the ship and doesn't turn around to help Joker pull Shepard up. I mean, really?Dblitz13 21:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Dblitz13 What's your point?